The Painter
Story Living on a farm, there was a boy named Daniel. Daniel worked on the farm alone, doing whatever he could to get by. Selling crops to all the villagers, or selling cattle. Whatever he had to do, he did it so he could live. Farming was not his true passion though, as behind the scenes, whenever he wasn't working on his farm, he would paint massive murals, of landscapes he saw. Now at first glance, these are simply paintings, nothing more, however, what people don't know is that the paint used for the paintings was special, in the sense that whatever he paints, he can travel to. It's his own paint made with his own recipe: whatever color mushroom, star sand, and flower pedals. He'd mash this up and mix it, until he had a nice paint. These paintngs, are essentially portals to other places, outer worldly places. He sometimes wonders what may happen if he were to paint something that was not real, something that couldn't be done. Daniel did love drawing fake cartoony characters, so the thought of painting one of them is exciting, and he wonders what might happen. But then the question comes, how will he go back, if he's in an imaginary world? Would he go back? Would it even be bad if he couldn't? You see, when he paints places he's seen, he can go back to where he came from, because it's a real place, but it's unpredictable what may happen if he paints a place hat is outer worldly, or a place that doesn't exist. He thought this as he layed his first stroke of paint on this blank mural. He looked outside his window for inspiration, and saw a little creature. It's body was pure black, and had white eyes, and yellow feet. He laughed at this sight, something he had never seen before. He started painting 3 of these creatures, all marching in an orderly manner under a blue sky. He looked at the painting and thought, ''maybe I'll find HER there... ''but it couldn't be. He hasn't see her in years, and even if she was there they probably wouldn't even reckognize eachother. Daniel looked at the painting once more, and without having any second thoughts, he walked inside of the painting. Boom. Crash. Pow. Daniel heard nothing but loud explosion noises, he then quickly turned behind him, but it was too late. He has already committed himself to be inside of this world, and now there's no escape. A pink creature, looking similar to the one he painted, said "GET DOWN SOLDIER! YOU HAVE ENTERED A WARZONE!". A warzone...? Daniel was confused, and also really frustrated that he had trapped himself in probably one of the most dangerous places he could ever be in, being a warzone. "What's going on?!", Daniel asked, anxiously. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN NOW, FOLLOW ME!", the pink talking ball said. So, Daniel did as he instructed and followed it. The pink ball took him to a cave of sorts, where they would supposedly be safe. Once they got in they sat down. "..Uh... mind telling me what the HELL is going on?", Daniel asked, worried. The pink ball laughed and then said, "Well, let's start with this. Howdy, I'm what they call a Bob-omb Buddy! You have walked right into a war, that's a brewin' between us Buddies, versus the dreaded Bob-Ombs. They are explosive beings that I can garauntee only want to hurt you. Fear not, us buddies are on your side. We help all humans that we come in contact with, they have helped us long ago. You are safe with us, and are willing to help. Anyhow, who are you anyways?". "Well, I'm Daniel, and I'm from.. Earth. I came here via a portal of sorts, however, I never thought I'd end up in a world filled with war, and such. And now, I need to find a way home", Daniel said. "I have heard of your world, but not many people from that place come around these parts, or any parts really. Only one other lass I've heard of that can help ye', but she's much too far away. As much as I hate to say it, I think I may know the people who could help ye, but they are very unpleasant, I'll tell ye that. The bob-ombs have a form of quick transportation. They use their very fast form of transportation to go from land to land conquerin' places. But it most certainly isn't pleasing, and like I said, those bob-ombs aren't very fun to deal with." The bob omb said. Daniel replied by saying "I think I'd be willing to take the risk. May I ask, where is the leader of these bob-ombs? Perhaps I could ask him?", in which Buddy replied with saying "He's on the top of the mountain. Very powerful guy. He can most certainly help you, I think, but do be careful.". Daniel said, "Is there anything I need to know before ascending the mountain?", in which Buddy replied with "Yes, be careful of those Water bombs, they come from above, and if ye ain't payin attention, they will getcha real good. And all of the bob-ombs are to be feared, and not trusted. If they see a human, well, let's just say, they aren't exactly fond of humans, so be careful. You then must also be careful of the Chain Chomp, who is certain to eat you alive if it sees you. It's a cruel little guard dog the Bob Omb's set up as protection for themselves. You then must pass the rotating bridge, and then ascend the tower as you said. But do be careful.", Daniel replied by saying "I shall. What's your name by the way, I didn't catch it?" "Buddy Benson. If ye need anything, let me know.", Benson replied, and then winked after saying it. Daniel finally got out of the cave, and started heading towards the mountain.